Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a pair of sun visors generally connected to the roof or headliner forward of the driver and front passenger seats. Each visor may be actuatable between stowed and use positions to provide shade from sunlight. The conventional visor typically includes a vanity mirror and light assembly installed on one side of the visor body. The vanity mirror and light assembly typically has a mirror and one or more vanity lights to provide local lighting sufficient to enable a user to view an image in the mirror, particularly when ambient lighting conditions are poor. The vanity light(s) is activated on typically when the visor is in the use position and a lid of the vanity assembly is opened or uncovered.
The conventional vanity mirror has a plastic frame typically made of polypropylene (PP) or polycarbonate ABS (PCABS) which houses a glass mirror and an optical lens made of polycarbonate (PC) disposed in front of a light source. The conventional vanity assembly has several components including the frame, the glass mirror, and one or more lenses and light sources which generally must be assembled to form the vanity assembly. It is desirable to provide for an aesthetically pleasing vanity assembly with a reduced number of components and an easy to manufacture design.